Torrington Redux
by The Literary Lord
Summary: A rewrite of the story Torrington, adopted with permission.


_DP_

-After high school Team Phantom split, keeping in contact through email and the occasional phone conversation. Three years later, after seeing a picture of Sam on television, Danny realizes just how much he hasn't aged. Rattled by this new revelation, Danny decides he needs some breathing room. He transfers schools hoping for a fresh start and to cover the fact that he's not aging. _'Phantom Planet' did not happen._

_MM_

-M.O.M. sends Martin and Diana to investigate mysterious disappearances near the Torrington area. Witnesses report seeing swirling green light and blinding flashes. No other evidence has been recovered. The people just vanish into thin air. Their only lead is the mysterious glowing figure Martin sees flying over them as they investigate._ The events of 'It's Alive' never happened._

* * *

Daniel Fenton stood frozen in the middle of his empty college dorm room. Several dirty shirts and one or two pairs of pants lay balled up under his feet, one of the belt's buckle was digging painfully into his heel but he paid no mind. His blue eyes remained fixed on the television screen, his expression one of pained incredulity.

The date flashed through his mind, his brain doing some quick double-checking. Yes, he'd known the date. Always knew the date, but…

The black haired boy couldn't believe his eyes, or the little text box floating across the bottom of the screen. Couldn't believe it was really her. So he stayed frozen as he was, a square of metal digging into his foot, standing in the middle of the room, and listened.

The news lady was standing beside her van, a large, white vehicle with a huge '97' painted on the side. She was wearing a light grey suit and calf-length boots, and big, dangly earrings that contrasted oddly with her current setting.

The woman smiled cheerily, holding a microphone to her cherry-painted lips, and brushing wavy blonde hair behind her ears. She was saying in a strained-happy voice,

"I'm Patricia Sands of 97 News, the state's best source of political controversy. Behind me is the Shawnee National Forest where a large crowd of angry naturalists has gathered to protest the clear cutting scheduled to begin early next week. With me is twenty-one year old Samantha Manson, the leader and organizing force behind-"

Oh no! Oh no, no, no!

Danny whipped his head around, eyes fixing on the reflection of himself in the mirror on the wall. He looked…the same. He turned around to look at Sam again, then back at the image of his seventeen year old face screwed up in agony.

Two bright white rings burst to life around his waist and traveled the length of his small frame. Even as he watched, his blue eyes became green, his black hair white. His baggy jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a black hazmat jumpsuit with white accents and a funky white D on his chest. Danny Phantom quickly turned intangible and flew up through the dorm's ceiling, leaving the TV on and the empty, messy room behind.

He came to rest on the roof of the building, sitting with his hands in his lap, his feet dangling over the side of the brick structure. He stared absently into the twilight-dark sky, concentrated inward at the raging hurricane in his mind.

He'd had nightmares about this, about his ghost half slowing his aging, but they were only nightmares. Danny knew that he was a lot smaller than the other guys at the college, and that he didn't look anywhere near as mature as they did, but seeing Sam again really brought it into a new light.

He wasn't aging.

He was still 17.

Danny's breath hitched in his throat, and he found himself threatening to hyperventilate. He needed to get away, really get away. He needed a place where no one knew him, where Danny Phantom was just a whisper and where Danny Fenton didn't exist.

He'd come back and settle everything out later, but right now, he needed a break. He needed a break and some breathing room, somewhere to calm down and organize his chaotic mind.

Somewhere…quiet and close. A place where nothing _too_ bad ever seemed to happen…a place that always seemed to get left out of horror movies…

It was a stretch and he knew it, but Danny came to a decision.

He was going to Canada.

* * *

_**No promises on updates, just saying now. Exams are in two weeks so this is a stupid idea to start writing now but 'meh.**_

_**Yes, my summary sucks, I know. And as soon as I can find a better title, I'll probably change it.**_

_***Sigh* but the only people who'd even find this are people who have me on author watch, and then the odd one or two like DP or MM.**_

_**That's why I'm writing this for me! Yay me! ;P**_

**Happy New Year 2013! My Resolution is to try to update more!**


End file.
